jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool
Cool is a houseguest and the Fan Favorite from . During the season, Cool was voted to be America's Player in which he would receive a task from America and he must complete. Some included creating an everyone but Jack alliance, constantly praising Steve Moose, making up a fake sob story that he lost his job, and developing a catch phrase "You got it, baby!". He won Fan Favorite. In the game, he got off to a rocky start when a majority alliance (not with him in it) was leaked to him and he was blindsided. He used his cunning tact to reintegrate with his fellow housemates and continue to play. He made a deal in order to win POV with Axel to protect him but the very next week Cool won HOH and evicted Axel in order to split up him and Samantha. Cool was taken out at 4 because he was seen as too big a threat to win. Biography 1. What is your name, age, gender identity, current residence and occupation? My name is Cool! Or Jake, because believe it or not my parents didn't want to name me "Cool" for some reason. They really would have set me up for failure in that department. But it's just a shortened version of my reddit username. I'm a 19 year old male and I'm currently a student at Syracuse University in Syracuse, NY! 2. What is your personal claim to fame? My personal claim to fame... damn I didn't think we'd be given actual real questions ummmmmmmm. I guess my claim to fame would be that I WON ALL STARS! For those who don't get that reference mmmmmmm go fuck yourself. 3. Who/What is your inspiration in life? Okay time to stop fucking around serious answer time. My inspiration in life would have to be my grandfather. He was a guy, who like me, was always kind of small and dorky but who everyone really loved and respected. Throughout his life he went on to be AMAZINGLY successful while raising a loving family and just being a great guy. In his retirement he is currently working on the health board in order to make sure there are health options prepared for all different ages. He's in his 70s now and still works out nearly every day and god he's just a huge inspiration for me. Love him so much. 4. What are your hobbies? Well my biggest hobby is... this! Playing Survivor online has been a hobby of mine for nearly 2 years now and I have no signs of stopping. It's a great "escape" for me from real life and I have a lot of fun doing them. Additionally I really enjoy writing (working on scripts is what I hope to do for a living) and running as I'm currently training to run a half marathon! Hopefully I'll still be around in this ORG when my half marathon is over (in about a month) to let you all know how I did 5. What are your pet peeves? My pet peeves are when people use tenses incorrectly in really dumb ways. My biggest example of this is when people say "on accident" instead of "by accident." On accident makes no fucking sense. 6. What three words would you use to describe yourself? Snarky, Perceptive, and Caring 7. What are your strongest qualities? My strongest qualities... hmm well for one, my ability to connect with people is pretty damn good. In general I'm a talker so I love doing things like reaching out to new people I haven't spoken to before and learning about their life story. That is my plan for this game, anyway. I also think I'm good at determining not only what is best for me, but determining how to SPIN what is best for me in a way that is appealing for other people. I not only want myself to feel good about my plans, I want my alliance to feel good about my plans and that we're doing the right thing week after week. 8. What three things would you have in the house and why? I would bring a pen, a notebook, and a dog. I'm someone who does really well with writing things down so taking extensive notes this season is going to be HUGE for me. You bet your ass I will crush any memory comps that come my way. As for the dog, I just love dogs so much and having a dog with me just chilling would be so cool. It's also a way to attract alliance members because they'll be like "well we can't evict Cool or we won't be able to pet his dog anymore." Brilliant strategy. 9. Why will you win BB10? I will win BB10 because after seasons of waiting to play, it's finally time for my JRZ debut. I've been waiting to take on this series for a long time and I'm ready to give it my undivided attention. I've played 5 BB ORGs and I've won 2 of them, winning both of the series that I've played. I know how to play Big Brother and as long as I can get my footing under me during the first few weeks, this game should be cake. Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:JRZ Big Brother Category:Season 10 Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Fan Favorite